Unexpected Surrender
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: An untold story about what happened during Bowser's fight against Dark Bowser. YAOI! Rape, Bondage. One-shot. BowserXDark Bowser


This idea just popped into my head one day and I just had to write this. Let me also note that this is my first time working with yaoi, and this also may be the only time I'll write yaoi, depending on the reaction I get. This was just one of those stories that you had to write even though you don't really support yaoi or yuri.

I worked hard on this to try to make it good and not one of those PWP stories, though I'm sure that's what it is.

I haven't finished the game yet so forgive me if I get some elements wrong.

I hope it's alright and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any other themes or characters. They are all owned by Nintendo

* * *

The wind howling ominously overhead the dark clouds rumbled with thunder that shook the entire arena.

Bowser wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. Standing up he glared angrily at the form of Dark Bowser. Fighting with this stupid copy of himself for what felt like forever was becoming very tiring and very annoying. Though he was bruised and tired he would never give up.

"**Are you going to give up yet King of the Koopas?**" Dark Bowser mocked. His voice sounded like Bowser's own, but with electronic effects added to it.

"Are you kidding?" Bowser growled. "There's no way I'm losing to a loser like you!"

Dark Bowser smiled. "**Very well then. Show me what else you've got meat!**"

Bowser breathed his orange flames at the copycat, but Dark Bowser retracted into his shell and spun around aiming straight for Bowser. Hitting him square in the stomach Bowser was sent flying into one of the black spikes that surrounded the arena.

"OOF!" Bowser grunted, falling flat on the floor.

Dark Bowser laughed at him. "**Are you going to give up now?**"

Bowser struggled to his feet, almost falling over when he stood up.

"No." Bowser glared. "I will not lose. You _will _vanish from this kingdom!"

"**We will see.**" Dark Bowser said.

Bowser clenched his fist and charged to his dark doppelganger. Bringing his fist back he prepared to punch him in the neck but Dark Bowser caught the fist when it came at him. Throwing his fist down he laid his own assault on Bowser, punching him square in the face leaving another mark on his otherwise bruised face. He punched him in the stomach and Bowser could feel his lunch starting to resurface, kneeling over grasping his agitated stomach. Dark Bowser pressed his hands together and formed a fist and brought them down on Bowser's head, knocking him straight to the floor.

"**Will you give up ****now?**" Dark Bowser said, becoming annoyed at the others persistence.

Bowser struggled to his feet and stood, glaring at the dark Koopa.

"In…your…dreams…you loser." Bowser said. "I will not give up…until you are gone."

"_**This guy sure is determined to defeat me.**_" Dark Bowser thought. "_**Maybe beating him up won't get him to surrender. Maybe I'll have to try a different strategy…**_"

Bowser withdrew into his shell and aimed for Dark Bowser like he did before. Anticipating the attack Dark Bowser somehow grabbed the shell while he was spinning and lifted him up over his head. Bowser came out of his shell, stunned by what just happened.

"What are you doing?" Bowser roared in fury. "Put me down now!"

"**As you wish.**" Dark Bowser said.

Grabbing one of Bowser's legs he swung him over his back and, not letting go of his leg, flung him down on the hard floor shaking the whole arena. Bowser's whole body ached with pain, his arms trembling with anguish. Bowser fought to get up but slipped back onto the floor due to not having a second leg to stand on. Dark Bowser was still holding his leg.

"Let me go!" Bowser roared furiously. "The mighty King of the Koopas will not be treated this way!"

Thrashing against his doppelganger's clutch his anger was beginning to boil over the surface, becoming angrier than he had ever been before.

Dark Bowser licked his lips. "**Your anger is so…intoxicating.**"

Bowser looked at him. "Excuse me? Did you just say my anger was 'intoxicating'?"

Dark Bowser smiled. "**Your anger fuels you. It drives you and your power.**"

"Yeah so?" Bowser said. "What's your point punk?"

"**Perhaps that's why I cannot defeat you.**"Dark Bowser said. "**I have never had an opponent so unwavering as you. I like that.**"

"Will you just get to your point already so you can let me go and we can continue this fight?" Bowser growled.

"**Why continue the physical brawl when I can easily defeat you a different way?**" Dark Bowser said mischievously, eying the space between his legs. "**Let's see how mighty you are after this.**"

Still grasping his leg he moved Bowser's tail to the side, exposing his pink hole. Bowser writhed violently to get out of his grip and Dark Bowser almost lost it.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Bowser roared, flailing his arms behind him trying to slash at his dark version.

Grabbing his other leg and spreading them apart he fully exposed Bowser's tight hole, making him smirk. He would enjoy disgracing the Koopa King.

"What do you think you're doing back there?" Bowser yelled.

"**You are such a strong creature.**" Dark Bowser said. "**It's no wonder you've lasted through this much bodily harm. Again, if I cannot defeat you through physical contact, I will defeat you a different way.**"

"W-What are you getting at?" Bowser said, his insides beginning to churn as he had an idea at what he was getting at.

Dark Bowser released one of Bowser's legs and traced a circle around his hole with his claws. Bowser's eyes widened in shock and he thrashed once more and tried to get away.

"No no no!" Bowser exclaimed. "No one touches me there!"

Kicking madly his foot actually connected with Dark Bowser's stomach but he kept his hold on Bowser's other leg. Grabbing the resistant leg he spread them apart once more. Leaning his head into his anus he stuck out his fat tongue and licked his hole making Bowser shiver in surprise and disgust. How could someone actually lick that kind of area? Dark Bowser was the Dark Star so he would not be affected by it.

Pressing his tongue against his entrance, Dark Bowser let his saliva flow over, soaking the otherwise dry hole. Bowser's claw scratched against the hard floor, trying to get away from him. Dark Bowser ran his tongue up and down, from the base of his tail to just barely licking his balls.

Bowser growled in anger. No one did this to him and got away with it. But why was just laying there and letting it happen? Bowser's whole body shuddered, an unusual warm feeling flowing through his shell. Removing his tongue once he was well lubricated Dark Bowser put his hand in front of Bowser's tense opening and shoved one of his fingers all the way inside. Bowser took a deep breath, the feeling so foreign to him; this was the first time something had ever been in there. He squirmed against the doppelganger's clasp but to no avail. Thrusting his finger in and out of him he felt his hole loosening. Bowser clawed frantically at the floor, desperately trying to hold back any indication that he was partially enjoying this.

Dark Bowser's empty black eyes narrowed in satisfaction as he could feel Bowser's "mighty" exterior beginning to diminish. He could hear Bowser make a noise that sounded like a repressed moan.

"**Are you enjoying this?**" Dark Bowser said.

Bowser was without words. He was still surprised that this was even happening to him. But if Bowser said yes then it would look like he was breaking, and if he said no it would also look like he was breaking. So he remained silent.

"**I'll take that as a 'yes'**" Dark Bowser said after a few moments of the silence.

Twisting his finger in Bowser's hole he hooked his claw and pulled on his skin. Bowser winced in pain, trying not to cry out. He wanted to feel anger but all he felt was dishonor and pleasure. Removing his finger Dark Bowser eyed Bowser's now partially gaping hole, which throbbed with what looked like anticipation.

By this time Dark Bowser's cock was fully erect, the dark appendage throbbing with excitement. Holding onto the sides of Bowser's stomach and his shell, trying to get a good grip on the bulbous turtle, Dark Bowser pushed into Bowser's sensitive hole. Bowser bit down hard on his tongue, muffling his small gasp of pain.

"**Will you admit defeat?**" Dark Bowser said. "**Will you surrender to me, the all-powerful Dark Star?**"

Bowser turned his eyes towards him, glowering threateningly at the copy. "I…I will never surrender to the likes of you, you bastard." He growled.

"**Very well then,**" Dark Bowser said. "**I will make this rough for you until you surrender.**"

Bowser scowled sharply. "I don't think so!" he growled.

Bowser tried to roll over out of Dark Bowser's grasp, roaring while showing his sharp teeth. Grabbing Bowser's hair Dark Bowser yanked his head back and ended his struggling. Bowser clenched his eyes shut. He utterly hated his hair being pulled, and that was enough to render him powerless for the moment. Still inside Bowser he grabbed his sides again and started fucking into his ass.

With as much strength as he could muster he got to his feet and threw Dark Bowser off of him, roaring at the top of his lungs. He turned to the surprised doppelganger, his eyes reflecting total anger.

"I will kill you for that stunt you pulled on me!" Bowser roared, stomping over to him.

Suddenly, chains shot up through the ground, wrapping tightly around Bowser's wrists and stopping him dead in his tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Bowser bellowed, fighting against the chains. "Was this your doing?"

The chains drew back into the floor, pulling Bowser down to his stomach once more. His wrists were firmly bound to the floor and he was completely helpless. Dark Bowser stood and going over to him, grabbed his wrists the chains disappearing, and forced them in front of him, one over the other. From somewhere behind him another chain appeared and tied around Bowser's wrists and he was roughly pulled backwards against one of the black spikes. Hanging suspended from the pillar with his arms over his head Bowser looked like a prisoner, or some kind of slave.

Dark Bowser approached him. "**I could make this so rough you would beg for me to stop.**" Dark Bowser snarled. "**But I have grown quiet fond of you. So I think I'll have some fun with you before you surrender.**"

Bowser lifted his head up and snarled, his body twitching with anger and a little bit of fear. He felt something rubbing his nether regions and when he looked down his eyes became as wide as saucers. Dark Bowser was rubbing his dick with his hands, sending pleasured chills up Bowser's spine.

"Let me go you worm!" Bowser snarled. "Or I will make you regret the day you were…created!"

Dark Bowser smiled. "**Nice choice words.**" He simply said.

Stroking Bowser's growing member he pumped it with his hand and it soon became fully erect. Bowser had never felt this much pleasure before and he hated it.

Dark Bowser got on his knees in front of Bowser's crotch and gave his cock a long lick. Bowser gasped in surprise. It had been years since he got a blow job so he had almost forgotten what the feeling was like. Bowser's legs kicked the air as he felt Dark Bowser wrap his mouth around his dick.

"Release me…this instant!" Bowser cried. "Or I will make your life…A LIVING…_HELL!_"

Bowser's attempt to show his angry exterior was utterly futile by the sounds of weakness in his voice.

Dark Bowser sucked violently on Bowser's penis, grabbing the base and squeezing it while he pumped it at the same time. Sweat started to pour down Bowser's face, hating what was happening while not wanting the pleasure to ever end. Dark Bowser looked up at the Koopa and smiled. The Koopa King was breaking, and soon he would surrender and be out of his way for good. He rubbed the tip and the sides of Bowser's length with his warm tongue, his hot breath misting and rising the heat around it.

"_Oh God,_" Bowser thought. "_I'm getting the best blow job I've ever had from my doppelganger. I will not surrender to him. Surrender I will not…Surrender…I…_"

Bowser pulled up on the chains as he felt even closer to coming and Dark Bowser could sense it. Sucking even harder Bowser reared his head back and roared as loud as he could, cum gushing from his dick into Dark Bowser's mouth. Drinking all the salty liquid and licking his lips Dark Bowser stood to face the Koopa King.

"**Will you surrender_ now_?**" he said.

Bowser looked at him. "No. Do whatever you want to me; I will never capitulate to you."

Dark Bowser grabbed Bowser's sides and turned him around. The chains lowered him down to the ground low enough so he was now on his knees. Kneeling behind him again he grabbed Bowser's sides and lifted his rump in the air. Moving his tail to the side he penetrated him again but much deeper this time.

Dark Bowser's cock stretched Bowser's anus to its full capacity while he fucked him. For Bowser this was totally humiliating; it felt like he was being fucked by himself; like he was becoming his doppelganger's bitch. No matter how much it hurt he would not cry or scream or make any noise that showed he was breaking. King Bowser did not and would not ever break. Bowser could feel his own dick becoming even harder with every passing moment. Dark Bowser continued to the thrust into Bowser's unprepared hole, the growls that emitted from his throat indicated that he was enjoying it.

"**Will you finally give up or will you continue to endure this humiliation?**" Dark Bowser challenged, still thrusting into Bowser's ass.

Ecstasy began invading Bowser's body, his anger for the copy conflicting with it. His fiery red hair was sweaty and the chains began to make marks in Bowser's wrists.

"I…I…" Bowser breathed. "…I will not…give up…"

Dark Bowser shook his head. "**You would rather face this mortification instead of a simple surrender. Have it your way then.**"

Dark Bowser increased the pace of his thrusts, Bowser's tight hole sucking on Dark Bowser's cock. His eyes half-lidded Dark Bowser moaned in pleasure, and though he was only the Dark Star, and artifact that had no nervous system, he could feel all the pleasure and he liked it; and he wanted more of it. Digging his claws into Bowser's side he pulled harder on the Koopa and deepened it further. Bowser roared in pain and pleasure as he felt the tip of Dark Bowser's cock stab against his prostate. Bowser's neck was sweaty and the collar around his neck was making it hot. Dark Bowser went even faster, his moans becoming louder almost drowning out the rumbles of thunder itself. The feeling of his prostate being stimulated was something he never felt. He never thought he would get this much pleasure from another male.

Dark Bowser reached down in front of Bowser and grabbed his aching dick. Bowser gasped in pleasure and shock when Dark Bowser started to pump him again. Waves of pleasure assailed his body with his prostate and his cock being pleasured at the same time. He let out a spontaneous moan as Dark Bowser pumped faster with both his hand and with his fucking.

Bowser could not even think straight, his thoughts drabbling everywhere. With all this pleasure it was becoming more and more difficult not to stay angry or not admit defeat or even scream. Dark Bowser tried to climb on top of him and nearly rode him. Becoming too lost in pleasure Dark Bowser was beginning to forget why he was even doing this in the first place. He could feel pre-cum leaking from his member into Bowser's drenched hole. Dark Bowser fucked him harder, his cock being milked of its seed. Bowser clenched his eyes shut moaning like a slutty Koopa. The loud sound of their scaly skin smacking against each other echoed through the air.

"**Tell me…Bowser,**" Dark Bowser panted. "**Will you…admit defeat…to me?**"

Bowser felt so close to his climax that what Dark Bowser said almost didn't process, but he was able to make out what he had said.

"…I…I…" Bowser said. Dark Bowser squeezed Bowser's dick harder. "…Yes…I…surrender…I will…admit defeat…"

Dark Bower smiled triumphantly. The King of the Koopas was finally giving up; and all it took was a single shagging. Dark Bowser felt his orgasm come and his hot cum emptied into Bowser. Pulling down hard on his dick, Bowser's semen erupted from him, spilling onto the floor while he screamed out loud in pleasure.

Dark Bowser pulled out of him and the chains disappeared from around Bowser's wrists. Standing with all the little strength he had left his hand against the pillar, glaring at Dark Bower. He breathed heavily and his body shaking, having been raped by his dark copy took a lot out of him. While he did enjoy it he still hated the creature, having been disgraced as the King of the Koopas and the Darklands.

"**Are you taking back your surrender?**" Dark Bowser said with his arms crossed.

"I never did surrender to you." Bowser growled. "What you…just did to me doesn't change anything."

"**I see what I didn't even faze you at all.**" Dark Bowser said. "**So it seems I'll have to defeat you through battle after all, even though you did say you gave up.**"

"If I did say that I gave up," Bowser glowered. "It was an unexpected surrender."

* * *

I hope I did okay on this. Writing about motives for rape, especially with something like this, is harder to make convincing than you think. But I hope you enjoyed it otherwise.

Read & Review!


End file.
